


Bird Beginnings

by FallenMercy



Series: War Across Worlds [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMercy/pseuds/FallenMercy
Summary: Part of War Across Worlds, This will be a collection of short stories about how Fareeha and Angela came together, and came to live in Cairo. Just a Collection of One shots through the years following The Fall of Overwatch.





	1. The Guardian Angel

Life had been tough for  ** _Angela_** after the fall. She stuck around after the devestation of the Swiss Base, helping where she could, dodging questions in other places. She was working at the hospital when the news came over the T.V.

”As of now, Overwatch and its companion Blackwatch, are disbanded and disavowed. Anyone found still working under the guise of these organisations will be imprisoned immediately.” Angela sighed, unfazed. She knew this was coming. Of course it was. Why wouldn’t it? After all the things she’s done? That they’ve done under the front of helping the world? She kept discussing to herself as she washed her hands. The growing commotion outside letting her know that her...  _Visitors,_ were eager to speak with her. Angela slipped her hands into her pockets, and prepared herself. She sighed deeply, before stepping out into the swarm of journalists. 

* * *

 

A few months later, and her path led her to the Middle East. Helping with relief and aid efforts to the best of her abilities.  People were friendlier here, more welcoming. Perhaps they still saw her as the angel, here to save them. It didn’t matter to her. As long as she was helping. 

“Doctor Ziegler, It’s Helix again.” 

Angela sighed, adjusting her glasses. 

“Tell them what I always say. Or hand the phone to me, and let me hang up again.” The man gulped slightly, as a slightly taller woman stepped into Angela’s tent. The man spoke up again, softly.

”Th-They didn’t call, Ma’am..” Angela turned around, confused, before her eyes fell on the soldier that stepped in. 

“Who are you.” She asked, straight to the point. She was tired of Helix’s pestering. She had people to save.

”I’m Commander Kadir. We have a new-“ The Commander was interrupted as Angela walked past the woman, and out of the tent. The Commander followed as the doctor made her way to another tent, this one housing patients.

“If I see another one of your people approaching me to make some sort of deal I will be out of the country in seconds. Is that understood?” She spoke, and edge to her voice as she inspected a patient, ensuring that their bandages were on correctly. The Commander gulped at the smaller woman’s words, nodding.

”Y-Yes ma’am. It’s understood.” Angela finally turned to look at the Commander, a scowl on her face. 

“Now unless you have advanced medical training and are willing to stay here overnight to keep watch on my patients, get the hell out of my camp.” Commander Kadir nodding quickly, before saluting quickly and taking her leave. Angela sighed as she took a seat in one of the chairs, rubbing her temples.  Oh, how she wished people would stop bugging her and let her do her job..

* * *

 

A few weeks later, she was on the outskirts of Egypt. A small firefight had broken out between local rebels and the Egyptian Military, trying to push their way further into Egypt.

”Private Jaziri! Private Amari! Keep an eye on the doctor!” The squads Lieutenant yelled out in Arabic to his men, and two fell back to the medical tents. Gunshots and explosions came from all around, Angela biting her lip, occasionally glancing at a stack of three metal cases. She did her best to patch up the civilians and soldiers that were sent her way.

Her two companions kept a close eye on her, before a voice yelled from outside their building. 

“ _RPG!”_ And then, Angela’s world went black. 

* * *

Angela slowly woke up, and she could tell she was being shaken. She could hear ringing in her ears.. and a faint voice. That sounded like it was far away.

”Doctor Ziegler! Doctor Ziegler get up! We have to move!” Angela shook her head as she got up, pushing the soldier off of her.

“Go! Go help the others! I have to get something!” She frantically looked around, the soldier taking cover behind a ruined wall as she took shots back at the enemy rebels. Angela finally found what she was looking for, the metal cases bent and disfigured from the explosion. She quickly threw her coat off, her pants and shirt following quickly. She opened one of the cases, gently picking up her Halo and putting it on. 

“Und jetzt werde ich dein Schutzengel.” She spoke softly. She spread her arms wide as the pieces of her Valkyrie were drawn to her, attaching themselves to her body. Within seconds, she was hovering, wings extended, in her Valkyrie armour. No time was wasted as she curled her wings back in, swooping up her staff as she dashed back to the Soldier, her wings boosting her forward. 

Angela immediately activated her staff, renewed vigour slowly flowing through the soldier. The woman turned to face Angela, a small and beautiful smile on her face. She nodded in thanks before returning to the battle, protecting their new guardian.

* * *

 

For the rest of the battle Angela- Now Mercy, as she was known- Flowed across the battlefield, providing aid where needed, and hope throughout. The squad eventually pushed the rebel forces back, with only 7 of their 11 man squad remaining. Once everything settle down, Angela sought out the soldier who was in the building with her. She was sitting off on her own, her shirt sleeve rolled up. Clearly hurt. Angela quickly rushed to her side, swiping a small first aid kit on her way. She sat beside the soldier as she gently cleaned the cut. Angela was startled as the woman laughed softly. Angela smiled, looking up at the soldiers face. 

“What?” Angela inquired as she inspected the cut.

”I’m still deciding whether or not I’m dead. Usually that’s the only time you see an angel. Unless I missed something the last few years.” Angela giggled quietly as she carefully started to stitch the soldiers wound.

”Well, if you’re dead, you have a pretty rough afterlife.” It was the soldiers turn to laugh, then wince slightly from pain.

”Maybe this is like, my punishment. And I’m just on my road to peace.” Angela rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face. 

“Alright, Alright. Enough philosophy. Why didn’t you come to me? This cut was bad. Emphasis on was. Before I got to it.” The soldier shrugged, causing Angela to huff as she continued her stitches. The soldier studied Angela. Her hair a dusty, tangled mess from the battle. Her beautiful blue eyes fully concentrated as she finishes her stitches. The way her wings flutter just a tiny bit as she finishes. The blush on her face as she catches the soldier staring at- 

“Uh.. What?” The soldier asked smartly, causing Angela to laugh. 

“What’s your name. You know mine, already. I wanted to know yours.” Now it was her turn to blush, Angela’s question surprising her. 

“A-Amari. Private Fareeha Amari.” 

Angela stood, extending her hand. Fareeha took it and shook Angela’s hand. 

“Well, Private Amari. I hope I don’t see you again. And if I do, I hope it’s for a much better reason.” Angela walked off, out of the soldiers view.

And promptly hit her head against the wall, her face completely red. 

“Ugh, Mein Gott, ‘I hope I don’t see you again’.. What was I thinking...”


	2. Technicalities

It was a few weeks after **_Fareeha_**  and Angela met, that they crossed paths again. They were in a much nicer place, one of Helix’s outposts. The thought didn’t sit well with Angela, at all. But they had no choice, the fighting was getting worse.

Fareeha sat on a bench in one of the makeshift medical areas. She checked the cut on her bicep, the wound healing quite nicely. She blushed and looked up as Angela’s voice rang out like a melody from somewhere down the hall. The sound of her heels followed soon after, the sound getting closer and closer to her room. Just as Angela was about to enter the room, Fareeha blurted out. 

“Close your eyes!” The Doctor stopped in her tracks, stifling a giggle.

”And why is that, Private?” Fareehas face flushed even more, glancing at the temporary bandage on her leg, and one over her right shoulder.

”Well, you  _did_ say that you wanted to see me in better circumstances. If you close your eyes, you’re not  _technically_ seeing me in a worse situation.” She reasoned. All the while the smile on Angela’s face grew, shaking her head. 

“And how else am I supposed to do my job if I can’t see?” She responded from the doorway. Fareeha cursed under her breath.

”I uh.. will guide you?” The Doctor giggled softly again, before stepping into the small room, eyes closed.

”Okay! Turn ninety degrees to your left.” The doctor obliged, facing Fareeha now.

”Now, two steps forward.” Angela followed the orders given again, a light blush and a large smile on her face as Fareehas hands gently held her arm, leading the doctor to her.

”See? Technically you’re not seeing me again. Technically.” The doctor rolled her eyes under her eyelids.

”What happened, Private Amari.” Fareeha gulped softly as she prepared to respond.

”A bullet wound, to my right shoulder. It went all the way though. And a cut from shrapnel, to my left calf.” Angela’s expression turned to a concerned one, her hands quickly finding Fareehas shoulder. Fareeha winced at the touch. 

“Amari, please let me open my eyes.” She pleaded, not waiting for a response as she opened her eyelids. Only to find a hand over them. Fareeha shook her head as she held her hand over the doctors eyes.

”Think of it as.. a challenge. To see if you really are the best doctor.” She winced as she said that, glad the doctor couldn’t see her expression. Angela finally nodded, agreeing. 

“Fine, but only if I can open my eyes when I’m not looking at you so I can find the right stuff.” Fareeha agreed and let the doctor go. Angela quickly got some bandages, needle, and stitching before walking back to Fareeha. Backwards. Fareeha chuckled softly at the doctor.

”I suppose that works.” Angela giggled softly too and turned around to face Fareeha, eyes closed. 

“You  _are_ going to help me with this, you know.” Fareeha nodded and reached out, gently squeezing the doctors hand.

”Just tell me what I need to do.”

* * *

 

The two worked very well together, getting Fareeha patched up quickly despite the obstacle. The two laughed and giggled and shared stories throughout the process. Fareeha took advantage of the situation, taking every precious second to study the doctors beautiful face.. As she giggled, the slight twitch of her nose. The way her eyes sought out Fareehas face under the doctors eyelids, acting as if her eyes were open the whole time. The way she had her hair in a messy bun today, instead of a ponytail. Everything she could, she memorised. 

“Doctor Ziegler. Operating Room 3 requests your presence.” The voice faded as quickly as it came. Angela let out a small sad sigh. 

“I will be right there.” The Doctor responded to the summons, before gently squeezing Fareehas good shoulder. Fareeha smiled and spoke first between the pair. 

“The next time you see me  _will_ be better. I promise.” The doctor shared a smile with Fareeha and nodded. 

”I look forward to it, Private Amari.” Angela giggled after responding, starting to take her leave. She walked towards the door on her way out. 

And smacked into the wall, just to the right of the doorway. Fareeha bust out laughing at the doctor. Angela’s face went completely red, feeling for the doorway. She cleared her throat, a glare sent to Fareeha through her closed eyelids.

Fareeha admitted defeat, shutting up.

”I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It was funny..” Angela fought back a smile, rolling her eyes as she left the room to attend to her other patients. 

Fareeha thought to herself, smiling. ‘Why is she so cute..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another kinda short chapter. Which these are more just one shots of the two Birbs about their life coming together for the events of Picking Up The Pieces so. I dunno. Anyways, I love you guys! Until next time!


End file.
